


Где шакал, а где рай?

by MandoDiao



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа написана по заявке:<br/>Барсад занимается йогой, Бэйн наблюдает. Последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где шакал, а где рай?

В горах свирепый ветер, но даже под открытым небом спать под стеганым одеялом тепло. Бэйн не поддерживал костер, и, проснувшись, перевязал свою поклажу. Повесил веревку за спину, разобрал уже остывшие камни и затоптал следы недавнего ночлега. Воздух гулял в низине сырой и прохладный, с освежающим запахом хвои и ледяных вершин.   
  
До храма осталось несколько часов ходу, но рассвет еще даже не начался. Небо высокое, дымчатое, цедило тонкие облака, за холмами пастухи гнали своих яков, гремя жестяными колокольчиками; Бэйн поправил шерстяной тулуп, плотнее замотал платок на лице и двинулся в путь.   
  
Время и тишина. Время - для поиска, а тишина - для слов, которые должны были родиться.  
  
За пазухой как-будто жгло - мешался хадак. Бэйн получил его в монастыре на горе Кайлас. Лама разделил с ним овес, жареную капусту и лепешки, прежде чем разрешил забрать хадак. Монах был щедр - не каждый день путники забираются так высоко к трем отшельникам. Туристы все больше ходят в монастыри у предгорья, отмечаясь цветными флажками у молитвенных столбов. Бэйн обходил их тропы издали.  
  
Он уже поднялся к нижнему храму подле статуй защитников, когда свело правую скулу. Ему пришлось терпеть боль до внутренних помещений, положив в рот колючий колосок лофанта, разжевав и оставив за щекой.   
  
Хлопнули кованые двери, запустив в дом снежную россыпь, Бэйн зажег возле статуи трехголового Будды огонь и, сдернув платок, омыл лицо льдистой водой. Ненадолго полегчало. Во внутреннем дворе было тихо, ни души, Бэйн прошел мимо деревянных манекенов для отработки ударов и ряд мишеней, прежде чем добрался до крытой беседки. Здесь он мог, наконец, отдохнуть.  
  
Местные называли свое паломничество – корой. Много километров пешком, ночевки в деревнях, Бэйн навсегда зарекся заселяться среди индусов, которые закалялись и бегали в одной набедренной повязке, каждые три часа несколько раз ударяя в медный таз. К тому же горная болезнь захватила его у мертвого озера, сбив дыхание и заставив сердце бегать с собственной тенью наперегонки. Он шел упрямо, долго, даже под покровом ночи, и теперь вернулся. Спустя месяц.   
  
Пол в беседке выстелили циновкой, а забрезживший рассвет расчертил воздух из приоткрытых ставней. Бэйн устроился в углу на ступеньке среди глиняных горшков, скинул тулуп и стал не торопясь разматывать ноги и руки. Стянул через голову хлопковую рубашку без рукавов, кушак, а пояс, поддерживающий его спину, снял последним и сложил все свои пожитки на пол между ног.   
  
Миска легла в руку точно по размеру, Бэйн ссыпал травяной порошок, листья и корешки и начал смалывать пестиком по часовой стрелке. Было слишком рано, даже их библиотекарь еще спал, дымовые трубы не коптили тонкие черные хвосты гари, но чуткий слух уловил чье-то приближение.   
  
Этот кто-то шаркал, задевал босыми ногами рассыпанную во внутреннем дворе гальку и поминутно вздыхал. Бэйн отложил миску и прислушался. В полутьму беседки шумно ввалился Барсад, держа подмышкой скатанный в рулон коврик. Еще сонный, с одним открытым глазом в виде подозрительной щелочки, он прошел мимо убежища Бэйна, так его и не заметив. Тот тихо, украдкой вдохнул запах ленивой неги, чужого теплого тела и сначала хотел окликнуть Барсада. Но потом заметил, как он грустно и понуро спал на ходу, и Бэйн замер, слившись с тенями, словно его и не было.   
  
Барсад расстелил коврик на циновку и буквально свалился на колени.  
  
Распорядок в Лиге был жестким: встаешь с ранними лучами, ложишься заполночь. Весь день состоял из тренировок, медитаций и редких минут отдыха. Кто-то молился, некоторые уходили в библиотеку и учились. Барсад всегда предпочитал заниматься один. Не в общих залах, где кряхтели, стонали и жаловались новички, а в полной тишине. Урвать свободное от тренировок время было практически невозможно, найти пустой угол, кроме как за пределами монастыря, можно только в обеденный перерыв, поэтому Барсад вставал ни свет, ни заря, чтобы настроиться на тяжелый день.   
  
Бэйн наблюдал, подстраиваясь под чужое дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя. Барсад выпрямил спину, поднял голову и глубоко вдохнул. На нем были только легкие тренировочные штаны, его сильно морозило, и по коже заметно бегали мурашки, поднимая волоски на всем теле. Его лицо, выдубленное пустынным солнцем и ветром, разгладилось, а веки опустились. Глубокий вдох - голая грудь Барсада расширилась, как надувные мехи, и медленно опала, очерчивая ребра.  
  
Он склонился к коленям и вытянул руки перед собой, умышленно замедляя дыхание, делая его ровным и спокойным, словно продолжал, к примеру, спать, как ни в чем не бывало. Начало асаны всегда происходит с полного расслабления. Раньше его мышцы были жестче, но сейчас Бэйн видел, как легко вытягивалась в дугу спина, и жилистый, сухой Барсад не встал, а перетек в следующую позу так же естественно, как и дышал. Он выпрямил ноги, руки, поднял таз, изображая гору, упираясь широко расставленными пальцами рук в пол.   
  
Проявились мышцы плеч, напряглась задняя сторона бедер по идеально ровной линии. Штаны были свободными, но нисколько не скрывали, как двигалось под тканью тело. Бэйн хотел сделать ему замечание, но тот сам расправил плечи, чтобы не зажимать шею. Барсад чуть согнул локти, перенес упор вперед и легким толчком без каких либо усилий встал на руки. Он слегка подрагивал, немного качаясь из стороны в сторону, яркий румянец затопил плечи, шею, кровь прилила к лицу. Бэйн довольно смотрел, как изогнулась линия позвоночника, как тени обрисовывали подтянутые бока, впалый живот, как вздулись вены на предплечьях. Тот выпрямился, неустойчиво постоял на вытянутых руках, а потом принял обратно упор лежа, на секунду сбив дыхание. На спине собрались первые бисеринки испарины.  
  
Он двигался неторопливо, соразмеряя силу, вдохи и переходы. Скользнул как змея, почти касаясь пола, в самую низкую точку при отжиманиях, и, мерно дыша, выгнул поясницу. Бэйн со своего места прищурился и поджал губы. Тот в позе не задержался, толкнулся вперед и выгнул всю спину целиком, запрокидывая голову и натягиваясь как древко лука. Взгляд Бэйна остановился на его горле, напряженных мышцах рук и каплях пота, которые плавно стекли по груди прямо по ключичной впадинке. Он даже заметил, как тот расслабил бедра, сделал шаг и гладко вышел в низкую стойку воина, поднимая руки к незримому солнцу.   
  
Бэйн медленно поднялся со своего места, не отрывая глаз от Барсада. Тот смотрел вверх на руки, облизывался, сглатывал пересохшим горлом и выдыхал теплый воздух через влажные губы. Бэйн медленно моргнул, запоминая увиденное, неслышно подошел к нему сзади и положил ладонь Барсаду на спину.  
  
\- Расслабь поясницу, - попросил Бэйн. Он давно не говорил, и голос был низким и хриплым.  
  
Барсад вздрогнул и чуть не потерял равновесие.  
  
\- Не слышал, как ты вернулся, - на одном дыхании проговорил тот, намеренно оставаясь под его рукой.   
  
\- Не зажимайся, - ладонь скользнула на крестец, усиливая давление.  
  
Барсад поджал губы, его брови намокли от пота, затылок покраснел, но он перенес напряжение выше, ощущая, как начало саднить между лопатками.   
  
\- Вот так.  
  
Бэйн отошел и одобрительно кивнул. Он терпеливо дождался окончания разминки. Наконец, Барсад встал в полный рост и молитвенно сложил руки перед собой, а затем повернулся и хмыкнул - резкие полосы теней и света скрывали и освещали ровными линиями большое мощное тело.  
  
\- Волосы отросли.   
  
\- Поможешь? – насмешливо спросил Бэйн, кивая в сторону.  
  
\- Пойдем.  
  
  
Их горячие источники – с пресной, словно молочной водой, гладкими камнями, которыми еще давно монахи монастыря выложили небольшой заборчик. Раньше эта часть тоже была заселена, но с тех пор, как монастырь ушел к Лиге Теней, использовались только внутренние помещения, и необходимость в дополнительном уединении отпала. Барсад закатал штанины и сел на край насыпи, а между его разведенных бедер, намного ниже, устроился Бэйн, погрузившись в воду по грудь.   
  
В миску с мелким крошевом, которую Бэйн готовил накануне, Барсад залил немного воды – получилась вязка, желеобразная коричневая смесь. Нож в его руке был загнутым, как коготь, и таким же острым. Он распределил мазь по черепу и осторожно стал соскабливать ее вместе с короткими волосами. Рядом с выпуклой макушкой у Бэйна был шрам Лиги, такой же был и у него самого, впрочем, - у всех, кто проходил обучение здесь и справлялся со своим главным страхом.  
  
Приятно пахло травами и мятными листьями, Бэйн спокойно сидел и при необходимости поворачивал голову. Барсад педантично очищал ему затылок, когда тот вальяжно закинул руки поверх его бедер и еще больше придвинулся спиной, словно сидел не в воде на камнях, а в удобном кресле. Его широкие бицепсы тут же намочили ему штаны.  
  
\- Будешь дергаться – отрежу ухо, - пригрозил Барсад.  
  
\- Постарайся, чтобы этого не произошло, - безразлично отозвался тот, подхватывая его под коленями и поглаживая пальцами сквозь ткань.   
  
\- И хватит меня отвлекать.  
  
\- Ты же стрелок, тренируй самообладание, - иногда было трудно сказать, шутил тот или нет, а кроме Барсада этим вопросом никто не интересовался.  
  
Он вздохнул, очистил последние следы мази за ушами и с воловьей шеи, которую, при всем желании, не смог бы придушить, даже если бы захотел, и сполоснул нож в воде.  
  
\- Поворачивайся.   
  
Бэйн подчинился, всколыхнув брызги, но, глядя на него сверху вниз, Барсад мог сказать, что удобнее не стало. Теперь на него еще и пялились в упор с самым хладнокровным выражением лица. Барсад приподнял его голову за подбородок и стал двумя пальцами наносить мазь на челюсть, скулы, вокруг губ, легко касаясь шрамов. Бэйн смотрел ему в глаза и даже не дернулся, когда острый кончик ножа появился возле его заросшей щеки. Это была высшая степень доверия, и Барсад это знал.   
  
Бэйн положил руки по обе стороны от него и задумчиво барабанил пальцами по насыпи, словно что-то прикидывал, пока острое лезвие осторожно скользило на шее. Барсад закончил вычищать кожу возле кадыка, отложил нож в сторону и удовлетворенно сдул свои вспотевшие волосы со лба, оглядывая выполненную работу.   
  
\- Ты решил? – спросил он, зная, что его поймут верно.  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- И?  
  
\- Мы уходим, - Бэйн внимательно следил за реакцией, но Барсад только еще раз пробежался ленивым взглядом по его широким плечам, влажной груди и бледному животу, чьи контуры смутно виднелись через толщу воды.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь идет с вами?   
  
Бэйн моргнул и перестал играть с ним в гляделки, получив ответ на незаданный вопрос.  
  
\- Еще трое, - его большие пальцы легли Барсаду на резинку штанов, и он бережно обхватил бока, словно старался ненавязчиво его удержать. Бэйн приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал.  
  
\- Она сказала ему? – Барсад вытер пальцами оставшуюся незамеченной полоску мази на мочке уха и почувствовал, как тот очнулся от размышлений и уставился прямо перед собой, нехорошо и исподлобья.  
  
\- Да. Рас Аль Гул не будет в этом участвовать. Он против наших методов.  
  
Он стал поглаживать кожу под пальцами, и Барсад сглотнул, чувствуя, как знакомо тяжелеет в паху, а по спине катится пот. Бэйн замолчал, подцепил резинку штанов и медленно потянул вниз. Не заметить выпуклость под тканью было невозможно. Он старался не задеть эрекцию, подождал, пока Барсад приподнимется на руках, позволяя спустить штаны до колен, а потом снял каждую штанину по очереди, бережно придерживая его за колени.   
  
Никаких возражений Бэйн не услышал, но заметил, как тот прикрыл глаза, и взгляд потяжелел. Дыхание стало глубже. У них еще никогда не было столько времени, чтобы сделать все не спеша и насмотреться вдоволь, поэтому Бэйн задержался, наблюдая за его вставшим членом и побагровевшей кожей, испещренной венами. Барсад же изучал его тело, мокрое и покрасневшее от горячей воды, останавливаясь подолгу на сосках, губах, сглотнул и облизнулся, откидываясь назад на прямые руки. Он не скрывал мыслей, которые бродили у него на уме. Собственная нагота Барсада нисколько не волновала, он лежал открыто, разговаривая с Бэйном только глазами.   
  
Раньше он неловко зажимался, но они оба уже давно перешли рубеж, когда еще стеснялись своих желаний или реакций. У Бэйна было огромное самообладание. Они могли позволить себе неторопливость и пользовались всеми преимуществами долгой игры «кто же начнет первым».   
  
Бэйн провел ладонями по его бедрам, растопырив пальцы и задевая редкие волоски, и Барсад вдохнул глубже, напрягая мышцы живота. Он думал о том, как мог бы наклонить его голову ближе к члену, заставить обхватить губами... Его желание не укрылось от Бэйна, который едва улыбнулся.   
  
Он обхватил его поясницу и стал поглаживать. Барсад приподнял бедра, чтобы тому было удобнее. Он чувствовал дразнящее, горячее дыхание на коже и изнывал от предвкушения. Когда пальцы Бэйна стали продвигаться глубже между ягодиц, продолжая ласкать, Барсаду пришлось сжать челюсти, чтобы не застонать в голос. Торопить его было бессмысленно, он мог наслаждаться чужими муками бесконечно.  
  
Видимо, разливающегося горячечного румянца Бэйну не хватило, и он рассчитывал на более эмоциональный отклик, поэтому коснулся лицом его паха и шумно вдохнул. Барсад подумал «О, Боже», громко сглотнул, часто задышал, сжимая руки в кулаки, и развел ноги в стороны.   
  
Шрамы Бэйна не будут болеть еще несколько часов из-за мази, но его мимика стала во многом ущербной. Иногда мышцы сводило, и он кривился от боли. Там, куда он собирался, можно было достать обезболивающие посильнее, чем те, что они готовили из произрастающих здесь целебных растений, но до конца вылечить его увечья было уже нельзя.   
  
Памятуя об этом, Барсад никогда не просил невозможного, но неожиданно почувствовал, как Бэйн коснулся сомкнутыми губами основания члена и, слегка и мягко прихватывая кожу, провел вдоль ствола до самой головки. Барсад ощутимо задрожал у него в руках и задохнулся очередным вдохом, запрокидывая голову. Чужие сильные пальцы впились в его задницу, раздвигая ягодицы и поглаживая анус, а влажный горячий язык коснулся кончиком уздечки и стал легонько кружить по головке, смачивая слюной.   
  
Барсад сжал челюсть, промычал и дернулся, сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, пульс спустился вниз, сузив его мир на ощущении упругих губ, едва касающихся его члена. Это было настоящей пыткой. Так близко, и так недостаточно. Бэйн отсутствовал месяц и, очевидно, решил наверстать упущенное время с лихвой. Он зачерпнул мазь из миски, коснулся холодной вязкой субстанцией разогретых мышц и протолкнул палец внутрь, принимая часть веса Барсада на руки, когда тот шумно дернул ногами в воде и снова застонал, открываясь еще больше.  
  
Бэйну нравилось смотреть, как тот часто дышал, приоткрыв рот, а расфокусированный взгляд из-под ресниц блуждал не в состоянии на чем-то остановиться пьяно и возбужденно. Его грудная клетка ходила ходуном вверх-вниз, а пальцы беспомощно скребли по насыпи. Он был как раскаленный кусок нервов, вздрагивающий каждый раз, когда Бэйн задевал внутри него простату, посылая по телу неконтролируемые волны удовольствия.  
  
У Барсада дрожали руки от напряжения, а сам он ушел глубоко в себя, чувствуя и слыша все, но вряд ли бы смог сейчас связать и несколько слов, кроме «еще», «о да» и «господи, как хорошо». Бэйн пососал влажную головку, а затем прихватил губами чувствительные яйца, массируя анус двумя пальцами. Барсад ослабел на глазах, и тот отпустил его обратно на насыпь.  
  
Он рухнул на спину, застонав от разочарования, и широко открыл шальные глаза. Все лицо стало багровым, и даже на груди проявились красные пятна.   
  
\- Иди сюда, - позвал его Бэйн, подтягивая Барсада за руки, помогая обхватить себя за шею, и устроил его ноги у себя за спиной. Иногда, в том, что он в два раза тяжелее и мощнее, были определенные плюсы. Например, сейчас, когда Бэйн без труда прихватил его за поясницу, уверенно поднялся из воды и вышел из источника, как какой-нибудь гигант, всколыхнув возле себя тучу брызг. Барсад уткнулся лбом ему в шею и с придыханием попросил:  
  
\- Захвати мазь.   
  
  
Они устроились на расстеленных полотенцах, Барсад лег лицом вниз, чувствуя Бэйна за спиной. Тот положил одну руку ему на плечо, второй приподнял бедра ближе к себе, а затем накрыл своим телом сверху. Бэйн источал тепло, его шумное дыхание касалось затылка, Барсад чувствовал, как обжигающе горячий член лег ему между ягодиц, и выгнулся навстречу.  
  
Бэйн невесомо поцеловал его в плечо, словно спрашивая разрешения. Барсад повернул голову, и тот тут же потянулся к его губам. Их первый поцелуй после долгой разлуки был неуверенным, они заново пробовали губами, жарко дышали прямо в рот друг друга, Бэйн тронул языком нижнюю губу, прихватил и оттянул, и Барсад зажмурился и застонал. Он уперся локтем для устойчивости, продолжая целоваться, пока тот медленно скользил членом вперед и назад. Бэйн крепко держал его за бедро, потянул ноги в стороны, и уже влажная от мази головка члена с готовностью проехалась по ямке между ягодиц.  
  
\- Черт возьми, давай, - Барсад нервно облизнулся – в горле совсем пересохло, и, хотя было неудобно, закинул руку Бэйну на задницу и недвусмысленно надавил. – Или я прямо сейчас кончу.  
  
Тот тихо выдохнул ему «тшшш», бережно прихватил его за шею, не давая им спешить, поцеловал между лопаток и осторожно двинулся внутрь. Стенки ануса неохотно поддались, растянулись, Барсад раскрыл рот, как вытащенная на сушу рыба, беззвучно пытаясь вдохнуть, чувствуя каждый пройденный дюйм и пульсирующее тепло, пока ощущение наполненности не достигло пика, отдалось в пояснице, и он звучно протяжно застонал. Он вытянулся под Бэйном вслед их слитному движению. Тот закрыл его своим огромным телом и придавил к земле.   
  
Барсад никогда не считался худым или хрупким, но даже его мышцы меркли по сравнению с внушительными габаритами Бэйна. Однако он не чувствовал невыносимой тяжести, только - как билось чужое сердце, как тот надсадно дышал ему на кожу, как заботливо касался губами, пока полностью не вошел в него и даже тогда остановился, полностью себя контролируя.   
  
Его движения были плавными, расчетливыми, он касался его бедрами, пока Барсад непроизвольно подрагивал и тяжко дышал сквозь зубы. Его неистово бьющееся сердце окончательно переехало в низ живота, в самую глубь, и только бешеная жилка на виске продолжала биться в унисон. Бэйн низко выдохнул, подаваясь назад, оставил в анусе лишь головку, а потом толкнулся обратно сильнее и резче, вырывая из Барсада захлебывающийся стон.  
  
Бэйн смазано улыбнулся, когда заметил, как тот напряженно и хмуро уставился в пустоту, уплывая от ритмичных толчков. Полуприкрытые веками, его зрачки расширились во всю радужку, Барсад покусывал губу, которая уже успела сильно покраснеть. Он елозил лицом по полотенцам и схватил края полотенца в горсти так, что даже костяшки побелели.   
  
Барсад уткнулся лбом, вскинул бедра навстречу, освобождая ему место, и Бэйн обхватил его член у основания. Их темп все увеличивался, движения становились хаотичными, звуки – все более непристойными. Он еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать бесперебойно стонать в локоть, пока уверенная рука двигалась по его члену, а сам Бэйн широко и сильно вколачивался в него с размаху. Барсад балансировал возле невидимой грани, внутренняя пружина все скручивалась, даже когда он думал, что больше уже выдержать невозможно.   
  
Он потерял голос, сипло застонав, когда толчки внутри заставили его перемахнуть рубеж на такой высокой волне, будто искры из глаз посыпались. Мир расширился дальше горизонта, и он жалобно выдохнул. Бэйн догнал его следом, вздрогнув всем телом и сделав последние движения, пока они не поняли, что все кости растаяли, как воск, и не рухнули на полотенца без сил.  
  
Они пытались отдышаться и прийти в себя, когда Барсад ощутил, как Бэйн едва прикоснулся к его щеке в невесомой ласке.   
  
\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты пошел со мной? – наконец-то задал он правильный вопрос, который так ждал Барсад.  
  
Эта просьба не значила разделить приключение, побывать в других странах, но пройти сквозь множество опасностей и, возможно, сложить голову за чужие цели. Барсад уже не боялся смерти, он искал ее. Поэтому он сказал, откидываясь на руку и переводя дыхание:  
  
\- Всего лишь попросить.  
  
И Бэйн улыбнулся ему одними глазами.   
  
  
На следующий день Рас Аль Гул официально объявил об изгнании Бэйна, Талии и еще нескольких смельчаков. Они ушли рано, Барсад догонит их позже, после того, как поговорит с еще несколькими членами Лиги Теней, которые должны были вернуться со своей коры в самом ближайшем будущем. А пока он спал, и возле его кровати был привязан красный хлопковый хадак, как знак того, что его поиски, наконец, завершились. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Хадак - тибетский шарф. Красный цвет обозначает семейное тепло и очаг.


End file.
